The All American School
by TerraRini
Summary: A group of american elderly and a young millionaire decide to create the All American School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, based on the books that J.K. Rowlings has published about the adolescent hero Harry Potter. The problem comes when they realize they


Disclaimer: Many of the names and characters in this story are the fictional creation of J.K Rowlings. All characters created by herself are the possession of the author of the Harry Potter books, from which this story loosely finds its foundation.

Author's Note: I guess my goal with this story is to finish one of the many I have created. This one will follow an outline, which has already been created, and may actually find an end, unlike all of my other stories which have reached a dead space because I lack the imagination I want to finish them. I hope you enjoy this story, as much as I've enjoyed harboring the idea for it this past week and a half.

The Board Meeting

**Olivia, I don't think the board can do it.**

_The board? What board? There are six of us, and none of us know anything about starting a school, and the problems involved! _

**A School of the focus we intend to create will take so much research, and a lot of dedication, not to mention the funding it will take, and we've to order overseas for all of our supplies!**

_Well, not all, we can skip all the parchment stuff, and quills can be replaced with pencils...I never understood why they had to use feather quills over there anyway. And funding? Well, that's easy...I'm a millionaire aren't I? _

**And what about the government? If they find out we're teaching...........**

_Right...we're teaching the youth of America EXACTLY what the youth of Europe have been learning for centuries! There are so many gifted with the blood through their ancestors here....it really is time we train them, and mould the youth to appreciate the special talents they possess._

**And parents? What will parents think? Olivia? Are you listening to me?**

_What? oh...yes! _ Yes, I'm listening to you. I think you're worrying far too much. Markus, there are six of us, the other schools had fewer putting efforts into it, and three of them are so famous parents spend years training their children in the craft to get them selected for an education at one of the three. _Of course, what I'm leaving out is that in order to create a school here in America, you need to have a school board committee of thirty staff members...._

Markus looked the youngest committee member over. Olivia was very young, only 23 years old, where the other members were all above forty. They needed her, and she knew it. He wondered how long it would take before the rest of them realized it.

**I know all about Beauxbaton, Durmstrang and Hogwarts. The Problem is, they're overseas, in areas where they are welcome. This is America, where everything is fast paced, and no one cares about their neighbors, or about magic!**

_You're very wrong, Markus Steel, there are several students dreaming of the moment they get their invitation to Hogwarts that will never come, because they're oversees. Ever since J.K published her books on the research she did on the maturation of the Hogwarts Hero, Harry Potter, every child old enough to read has wanted to follow in his footsteps._

J.K has been very helpful in providing us with ideas, Markus. With the information she's provided us, we can create a school, and hire a few professors from Britain. How hard would it be to set it up? Perhaps we can even get a few of the teachers from Hogwarts to come over and spend some time setting things up here as well? It seems that America's youth has a right to their magical heritage!

Markus, Angela, Stephanie, Joseph, Alex, we all need to work together for this. I can fund it, but, I can't put up protective charms around the location. We'll have to start the building process after we contact the British professors and see what help they are willing to give. I would suggest trying to reach Albus Dumbledore, or Minerva McGonagall to see what information they can supply. For all we know, we could have both famous wizards standing in our midst in a week's time!

Stephanie looked at her watch and frowned, leaning forward she spoke in a low voice. **_"I've got to go, everyone. I officially declare this meeting adjourned. We will meet again in a week's time, to discuss any further ideas on the topic of an American School of WitchCraft and Wizardry._**


End file.
